A Night Spent With Cedric Diggory
by Parvati48
Summary: Tesia Meran went to school same year as Cedric Diggory, they were friends all 7 years but she fell in love with him. This is after their 7th year, in this Cedric doesn't die in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric invites her to his house for his birthday!


A Night Spent With Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me it's all J.K. Rowling's' except for Tesia, she is the creation of my best friend Taylor who asked me to write this Fanfic for her so I am.

Summary: Tesia Meran went to school same year as Cedric Diggory, they were friends all 7 years but she fell in love with him that day on the train when she met him. This is after their 7th year, in this Cedric doesn't die in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric invites Tesia to his place for dinner on his 18th birthday for dinner, this is what happens…

_I can't believe Cedric invited me to his house for his birthday, I'm so excited! _I thought to myself. My name is Tesia Meran, I turned 18 on October 19th, and I was presently in my bathroom getting ready to spend time with my crush Cedric Diggory. I put on the dress I got for my birthday; it was an electric blue dress that went beautifully with my pale complexion. I began to brush my dark brown hair that was right below my shoulder blades, I had beautiful straight dark brown hair that was the perfect dark brown because it looked almost black in the shadows but in the sun you could see that it looked like dark chocolate, I loved my hair. Next I put on a little brown eyeliner and some blue and brown eye shadows to make my light chocolate brown eyes pop nicely.

When I looked in the mirror I looked gorgeous, I fortunately was blessed with very beautiful looks and a very beautiful voice, particularly when I sang. I never believed anyone who told me until Cedric helped me with my self esteem, he's a wonder that man, that's one of the reasons I love him but I don't think he knows or feels the same unfortunately. I know he liked Cho Chang almost all through our 7 years at Hogwarts but he ended up breaking up with her after the Triwizard Tournament because she kept eyeing Harry Potter afterwards. After we graduated those two ended up getting together, leaving Cedric single. I looked in the mirror one last time and dabbed a little of my favorite lip gloss on, it was a pink shimmer that made my lips look more round and beautiful. I sprayed on some of my Victoria's Secret Love Spell body spray on so I smelt good and then walked out to the living room to say good bye to my parents.

Looking at my parents it was obvious where I got my looks, I was the exact image of my mother but she had Sapphire blue eyes, I had gotten my eyes and my perfectly straight teeth from my father. He was 6'0" where I was only 5'5" but like I said he had light chocolate brown eyes, he had a tanner complexion than my mother and I, he had light brown hair and he wore glasses. I hugged my father and kissed his cheek and did the same to my mother and said, "I'm not sure when I'll be back but don't wait up for me," when they agreed I walked out the door into the nice fall night. I walked all the way out of the town we lived in up to a hill, I reapplied my lip gloss and then span around and found myself on Cedric's doorstep. It had taken a few months but now I was perfectly comfortable with apparation, thankfully.

I knocked on the door and the next second I was face to face with my best friend of almost 8 years now and my crush. He was wearing a skin tight white shirt that you could see his muscles through, with a blue button up shirt over it, unbuttoned of course, dark blue jeans and a silver wristwatch on his left wrist. "Hi Cedric, thanks for inviting me over," I said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I invite you, you're my best friend?" he asked with a returning smile.

"Well I was just thanking you is all," I told him.

"Well your welcome," he replied and led me inside.

"My, my is that Tesia I see?" Cedric's dad Amos said as soon as we were in the living room.

"Yes Amos it's me," I told him with a smile.

"Well come over here and give me a hug, it's been forever since you've been over," he said opening his arms.

"I know I've been a little busy at the Ministry you know, with the whole trying to catch Death eaters and whatnot," I told him truthfully, more and more dark wizards were coming around now that Voldemort was alive again.

"Well you just promise you'll be safe you hear?" he said as I hugged him.

"I promise," I told him and squeezed him tight before I ended the hug. I was an Auror up at the ministry; I had decided to take up the job when Voldemort came to power again, Cedric of course saw him come back seeing as he was hiding behind a tomb like Harry had told him to the whole time, Cedric had to fight himself on helping Harry because he knew other wise he'd die. At the last second Cedric grabbed the cup and both him and Harry port keyed to safety. Harry had a witness but no one believed him still except for me and a few others loyal to Harry, our ministry wasn't the brightest sometimes.

"So Tesia, Cedric's mother and I are going out to dinner at Cedric's request since he said we haven't had time to ourselves lately, so you two will be alone, be safe and if you need us for anything, just floo us" Amos said and then him and Candace left leaving Cedric and I alone.

It hadn't been the first time Cedric and I were alone together but this time seemed different, maybe it was the fact we hadn't seen each other in months or maybe it was the difference in his attitude towards me, or maybe it was both. "So Tesia, are you hungry?" he asked snapping me out of my musings.

"Oh yeah I am, how about you?" I asked in response.

"You know I am," he said with a chuckle and led me into the kitchen. This was true the boy was almost always hungry because of how hard he trained for Quidditch and everything, I heard he still does all the practicing and working out to be in top shape because he was thinking of trying out for professional Quidditch. Dinner was already on the table when we walked in and still steaming, his mom must've cooked it before going and getting ready to leave.

"Your seat Madame," Cedric said playfully while pulling my seat out.

"Why thank you kind sir," I playfully answered before sitting down, he then served us both dinner and sat down himself. He had always been a gentleman, again one of the reasons I loved him, and then we both dug in. We both ate Cedric's favorite meal of steak, garlic mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and biscuits, with a glass each of pumpkin juice. After dinner he pulled out his cake and cut us both a slice and poured us both a glass of nettle wine. "Some things never change with you," I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Here we are out of Hogwarts and we still eat your favorite meal for your birthday with a slice of your mom's famous spice cake, the only thing that has changed is now we can drink wine," I said with a giggle.

"Well I like my routines," he said with a laugh.

"Same old Cedric," I grinned.

"Would you have me any other way?" he asked grinning back.

"Nope, you're perfect just the way you are," I told him.

"Well good, by the way miss since I couldn't come see you for your birthday, here's your present," he told me and pulled out a cutely wrapped small square. It was blue wrapping with white bow, I opened the wrapping to find a jewelry box, inside was a beautiful silver chain with a pendent of a werewolf with Sapphires as the eyes.

"It's beautiful Cedric," I told him with a smile, he was probably the only one who knew I liked werewolves, they're so cool. This explained why I got along with Professor Lupin so well when he taught us, and I saw him off when he quit. "Well here's your present," I told Cedric and passed him a silver wrapped present with a gold bow. He opened it and saw a silver chain link necklace with a golden snitch pendent.

"Wow Tesia, it's very nice," he told me with a smile.

"Your welcome," next he helped me put my necklace on and he put his on and then we just sat there drinking wine, talking about old times and what had been going on in the past months.

When Amos and Candace got home they went straight up to bed, leaving us alone yet again. "Hey Tesia, wanna go hang out in my room?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good," and we walked upstairs into his room. We had hung out in Cedric's room before quite a few times but again this seemed different, the atmosphere was a little tenser and there were candles lit everywhere. "It's beautiful Cedric," I said as I looked at all the candles.

"I wanted my room to reflect the woman I brought in," he said sweetly making me blush.

"Oh Cedric, you're so sweet," I smiled.

"I mean it, you're gorgeous Tesia and I should've paid more attention to you before," he said earnestly as he sent a silencing charm up so no one could hear our conversation if they tried.

"Oh Cedric," I blushed deeply being otherwise incapable of saying anything.

"You've always been there for me throughout everything including my relationship with Cho even though I knew it hurt you to see me with someone other than you," he said taking a step closer to me.

"How did you know that I liked you?" I quietly asked.

"As much as you tried to hide it, I could see the tears that would start when I always asked you to help me and LeeAnne always told me you cried afterwards as well," Cedric said.

"Oh," again I was almost speechless, LeeAnne was one of my old roommates, I wish she hadn't told him that though.

"Anyways I want you to know that I appreciate you and everything you've done and now I intend to make it up to you," he said as he grabbed my chin lightly and pulled me towards him. His lips lightly brushed mine and I got goose bumps, they brushed against mine again and my heart leapt as I realized Cedric was kissing me. It was tender and sweet, and it was the best kiss I'd ever received but it was over quicker than I wanted it to be.

"Wow Cedric that was…" is all I got out before he pulled me into him.

"Yeah it was," he breathed and he captured my lips again. This kiss was more passionate and needy, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to his body if that were even possible. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him access, deepening the kiss. My head was reeling, here I was kissing my best friend and crush and I was enjoying every second of it, I hadn't known Cedric felt the same about me.

Our tongues twirled around each others greedily and our breathing became heavier. The kiss was wonderful and even better than the first but I wanted more so I grabbed the blue button up shirt and started to pull it down, he let go of my waist long enough for the shirt to slide to the ground before he grabbed me and pulled me close again. He rubbed my sides a little before wrapping his arms completely around me and up my back, he began unzipping my dress and I felt myself blush as the dress hit the floor. I grabbed the bottom of his white shirt and pulled it up he ended the kiss and let me slip it over his head then he stopped and stared at me in my electric blue pushup bra and matching underwear and I blushed deeper. No one had seen me naked before and I was embarrassed. "God you're beautiful," he said and placed his hand on my cheek, I smiled and looked down at his torso and HE was beautiful, he was toned and his defined six pack almost had me drooling.

"So are you," I said blushing again and pulled him back to me for another searing kiss. I couldn't believe how forward I was being, I'm usually the shy one who never does anything first but here I was doing exactly that and he was letting me take control. I felt powerful being the one to take control even though it was so unlike me so I reached in between us and grabbed a hold of the top of his pants and unbuttoned them and unzipped them and pushed them down. I went down with them all the way to the floor and he looked at me with lust in his grey eyes. As I came back up I ran my hands up his legs and up his abs, kissing my way up. He moaned as I kissed from the top of his grey boxers up to his collarbone where I suckled a little and he moaned again pulling me closer to him, I sucked a little harder and left my mark on him before kissing up his neck and chin line and finally to his soft lips again. I swiped my tongue on his bottom lip and he granted me access once more.

Our kiss was passionate again, I felt his hands travel from my waist up to my bra and he quickly unclasped it, grabbed the straps on my shoulders and pulled them down 'til my bra hit the ground. I felt the blush creep up once more as I felt the air hit my nipples but I wanted this so badly I urged him to continue by putting my arms around his neck and pulling him against me. We both moaned as our skin touched, I felt my nipples harden a little at the new sensation. He took control at this point by bringing us over to the bed and pushing me on it, I yelped in surprise at the force he used before jumping on top of me to continue his assault on my mouth.

Our bodies rubbed against one another's as we enjoyed the kiss and the new sensations it brought us. He reached in between us and placed a hand on my left breast and again I moaned as he massaged my breast while holding himself up with the other. I lifted my chest up urging him to explore me and I moaned at every touch. After a couple minutes he switched hands and his left hand was used to hold him up as his right massaged my right breast. He broke the kiss much to my disappointment but then began licking and suckling on my left nipple, "Oh my God Ced, that…feels…amazing," I moaned out between breaths grabbing his hair and he groaned as I moaned his name sending a tingle through my breast making me moan even more. Again he switched this time suckling on my right breast and doing the same to it as he did my left and I tangled my hands more into his hair moaning at the sensation.

He stopped his suckling and held himself up looking at me, I blushed at the incredible amounts of desire I saw in his eyes and he smiled at me making my heart leap. He kissed in between my breasts all the way down my stomach to the top of my panties and grabbed them with his teeth and began pulling them down as he stared into my eyes. I blushed more at the intensity but lifted my hips to allow him to shred me of my last article of clothing and he stared hungrily at my body, "God you look even more beautiful without clothes if that here even possible," he said huskily. I never had a chance to answer as he engulfed my mouth in a desire filled kiss and took his right hand and slid it down my body 'til he was at my opening. He lightly stroked over the slit before plunging a finger into my vagina and I jerked and moaned into his body. He was massaging my insides and I felt only lust and I opened my legs for him to continue on. He suck a second finger in there and I moaned even louder, his fingers were magical and they worked wonders on me.

I felt myself get extremely wet at his touches and he removed his fingers much to my disproval and then kissed his way down my jaw, neck, and to my collarbone where he too suckled and left his mark on me, I tilted my head to allow him more of my neck and he hungrily kissed and suckled it before moving back down my body with kisses. He got right above my opening before I started breathing heavily anticipating his next move, _could he do such wonders with his tongue as well? I wondered but my thoughts were answered seconds later. He licked in between my lips and over my clit and I moaned his name once more, "Oh Cedric, more please."_

_He complied and dove his tongue into my folds and I screamed my satisfaction and tangling my hands in his hair once more, now thanking Merlin he had thought to put a silencing charm up in the beginning. He licked and suckled me testing what I liked and didn't and I let him know exactly what I liked by pushing his head down and I moaned even louder. I felt myself getting wetter and tighter and felt something building up, "Oh God I'm gonna cum!" I said as I realized what that feeling must be. He doubled his efforts at licking and sucking exactly where I liked it and I quickly went over screaming his name, "OH MY GOD CEDRIC!" and he moaned again sending tingles up my core, he licked up my juices and nothing had seemed sexier to me at that moment. "That was fantastic!" I said as I came down from my high._

"_Merlin, you taste so good Tesia," he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

"_I doubt that," I laughed before he kissed me again, it tasted weird to be tasting myself on his lips but at the same time I liked it. I managed to roll on top of him and straddle his hips and he looked up surprised after I ended the kiss with a smirk on my face. "Your turn," I said before rubbing my hands down his chiseled chest and grabbing the top of his boxers. I bit and suckled on his neck and collarbone as I pulled them down earning me moans from his perfect lips, he lifted his hips for me and I managed to get the underwear off and throw them next to our other pile of clothes._

_I stared at his throbbing, fully erect member and my eyes widened, he was huge! I shook my head and began kissing down his body, leaving a kiss on each of his hips which he seemed to like and I grabbed hold of his cock and flicked my tongue over the top, he twitched so I did it again slower and he groaned out his pleasure. This making me braver seeing as I'd never done this before I started at the bottom of his shaft and licked all the way back to the head and he moaned again. I stuck the tip into my mouth and slowly took more into my mouth earning guttural moans from Cedric as I flicked my tongue over him as I went down as far as I could go and slowly went back up dragging my teeth lightly over it and he moaned my name, "Oh Tesia, that feels amazing," and I smiled to myself and continued the motions. I decided to quicken my pace and see if he liked it more and he moaned loudly signaling he did. I began bobbing my head up and down quickly still using my tongue around his hard member, again dragging my teeth on him as I brought my head up. "Oh Merlin Tesia you need to stop or I'm gonna go!" he said and stilled my head by grabbing his face and pulling me back up to his mouth for a quick kiss._

"_I thought you wanted this?" I asked confused._

"_I do want this but I want to go inside of you for our first time together, not in your mouth," he said still trying to catch his breath._

"_Oh ok," I said nervously and moved to get off him._

"_We don't have to do this if you don't want to Tesia," he said worriedly._

"_Oh Cedric I want it I'm just nervous, this is my first time doing all of this," I said._

"_Mine too and I'm glad it's with you," he smiled and rolled us over so I was underneath him._

"_So am I Cedric," I said happily as he positioned himself in front of my opening._

"_I'll be gentle don't worry, just tell me if it's too much pain alright?" he asked tenderly._

"_Ok and thank you," I said and pulled him down for a kiss to hopefully lessen the pain, as I pulled down his tip went inside and he slowly continued until his whole length was inside me. I felt a jolt of pain as he broke my innocence and rocked his hips forward._

_He looked at me and saw the pain on my face, "Want me to stop?" he asked biting his lip nervously._

"_No I just have to adjust is all," I replied and got myself accustomed to him before I nodded my head and gave him the ok._

_He smiled and pulled out almost all the way just to plunge back in and I moaned between the mixture of pain and pleasure but urged him to go on by wrapping my legs around him. Again and again he thrusted into me until all pain was wiped out and there was only pleasure. We thrusted together and moaned at the marvelous feelings we were giving one another. I felt myself about to reach my climax once more and breathing got heavier. I quickened my pace and he matched it and a couple minutes later I felt myself gush juices, "Oh Cedric!" I yelled and he kept slowly thrusting helping me ride out my orgasm before stopping and kissing me tenderly. I rested for a couple minutes and then brought my hips up getting his attention and we began thrusting once more._

_Cedric started out slowly again, I was still tender from cumming and every move sent an electric shock up my body, my body was on fire as I began following his pace trying to peg what he liked and what felt good to him so he could join me in ecstasy. He slowly thrusted faster and faster and I matched his pace he never went fast enough to be pounding me though thankfully, I wanted our first time to be love making and it was. I felt his shaft pulsing more inside of me and he was breathing hard I knew he was so close to going. "Come for me Cedric," I said sultrily._

"_Oh God Tesia," he said and thrust harder until he shuddered and I felt his seed spray my insides._

"_Oh Ced that was fantastic," I moaned as he finished thrusting inside of me._

"_Yes it was," he smiled and gave me a slow sweet kiss that gave me butterflies._

_We lied there for a few minutes while I stroked his hair and back and he held me close to him. "Tes," he said quietly._

"_Yes Ced," I smiled at his little nickname._

"_Will you do me the incredible honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked as he held his head and looked deeply into my eyes._

"_Of course I will, I've wanted you to ask me that for a long time!" I said excitedly._

"_Excellent!" he enthused and captured my mouth in an incredible kiss once more, it was short and sweet and tasted salty from our sweat but it was delicious._

"_I love you Tesia," Cedric said after breaking the kiss and staring longingly into my eyes._

_My heart leapt as those words danced from his sweet lips, "I love you too Cedric, more than you'll ever know," I replied and pulled him down for more searing kisses._

_He got hard again as I put more fervor into the kisses and he began thrusting inside of me once more and I joined in savoring the amazing feeling. That's how I spent the rest of the night with Cedric, in his loving embrace feeling more pleasure than I ever thought possible. We continued making love until long after midnight and fell asleep peacefully after the sun rose and danced across our faces._

_A/N: So what do you think? It isn't as hardcore as my usual work but it's cutesy and still gets the job done lol. Hope you like it Taylor! I liked writing it hehe. Please read and review my lovely readers haha. ;P_


End file.
